The Information Dissemination Core (IDC) will have three goals. First, the Core will accelerate the transfer of research findings regarding craniofacial anomalies to implementation. Second, the Core will improve the knowledge of health care researchers, practitioners, and the lay public. Third, the Core will evaluate the effectiveness of its programs and services. The Core will use state-of-the-art technologies such as a state-wide fiber optic network and the World Wide Web to accomplish these goals. The Core will have a broad impact by conducting dissemination programs at a number of geographic areas including the University of Iowa and the surrounding community, the State of Iowa, and the Mid-West region, the country, and the world. The IDC will also aim its programs at varied audiences including health care researchers and practitioners, patients, families, and high school and college educators. The IDC has five major initiatives regarding the dissemination of research findings about craniofacial anomalies: 1) implement and evaluate programs which disseminated research findings to the University of Iowa research and health care community, and to its surrounding constituencies; 2) implement and evaluate continuing education programs for health care researchers and practitioners across the state; 3) support and evaluate an existing World Wide Web site that serves as a central resources for all craniofacial anomaly communities including the lay public; 4) establish support and evaluate a World Wide Web site that contains educational modules for health cre professionals, continuing education, and introductory and high school biology education; 5) support the Center's outreach and research projects that require technology. A broad-based Dissemination and Outreach Advisory Committee will guide the activities of the IDC so that its work is relevant to a broad constituency at the local, national, and international levels. The research dissemination programs and services conduced by the IDC will be continuously evaluated, and will have broad impact in a variety of settings through the use of state-of-the-art technology. This broad-based impact will facilitate an accelerated transfer of new research findings from the laboratory to implementations by researchers, health care professionals, and the lay public.